Burning Past
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic and Blaze used to care for each other so much. But after a particularly ugly fight, Blaze leaves Sonic. After years of not seeing each other, Sonic is shocked when she returns with a special surprise, asking to be together again. Now, Sonic has to make a tough decision: either risk having his heart broken again, or turn away a chance at happy ever after. Rewrite.
1. The Fight

Burning Past

By The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Fight

It had been a long day, and Sonic was tired. He had gotten off of work late, and just wanted to rest. He sighed and reached his home, then unlocked the door and walked inside. Sonic yawned and was about to sit down when he saw his wife, Blaze. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. Sonic gulped, knowing that he was in for whatever Blaze was about to say.

"What is it, Blaze?" Sonic asked, yawning again.

"We need to talk," she told him.

"About what?"

Blaze took a deep breath before walking up to him. "You need to stop this, Sonic. You're always coming home from work late and leave early in the morning. You're never home for Hyratio, and I'm always the one who looks after him when it should be the two of us. I need you to start acting like a father to him, and take responsibility for your own actions!"

Sonic groaned. "Look, Blaze, my job at the computer company is very important. I've been bogged down with work, and have to finish a bunch of projects before they're due in a few weeks! I'm trying to spend time with you and our son."

"Well try harder!" Blaze suddenly yelled. Sonic blinked in shock and took a step back. "You're never home! You're always at work, and Hyratio hardly ever sees you! I need you! We need you!"

"What do you want me to do, then?" Sonic yelled back. "I'm the only one working, and you're a stay at home mom! I'm the one earning money so that we can support this family, not you! I can't just take time off because you're concerned! I hardly get time off as it is! You're being so selfish!"

"I want you to do just that, Sonic! Take some time off! Be with our son!"

Little did the two bickering parents didn't know that a young light blue hedgehog with two bangs on his forehead and golden eyes was watching them from upstairs.

"Blaze, I'm fine!" Sonic yelled. "I don't see why you're so concerned! You don't know what it's like to work a full time, twelve hour shift because you don't have a job!"

"I don't care!" The cat yelled. Sonic could tell that she was getting angrier by the minute. "Either you start acting like a father to our son or I'm leaving!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back. "Wh...what? No, Blaze..."

"No, Sonic. If you don't start taking responsibility as a parent then I'll leave, having you take care of Hyratio by yourself!"

Sonic was shocked that his wife would suggest something like this. Then his shock turned to anger at the way he was being treated. He stormed off into the kitchen, not hearing the sound of crying from upstairs. Blaze looked up to see Hyratio run back into his room, slamming the door behind him. She sighed and looked down, rubbing her bulging abdomen.

"I haven't even told him," she said to herself. Then she took off her ring and set in on the table. Blaze walked over to the front door, opened it, and left.

Sonic came back into the room, holding a chili dog in his hands. He looked around for his wife.

"Blaze?" He asked, then saw the open front door and gasped, running outside. "Blaze? Don't go!" Sonic yelled, tears in his eyes. "Blaze!"

Sonic began to choke up. He ran back into the house, slammed the door, and sat down on the couch, crying. His wife was gone.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later  


Ten years passed, and Sonic was raising Hyratio by himself. It wasn't easy as he still had to work long hours, but was able to get his job done and get back to his son earlier than he used to.

Hyratio was now 13 years old, and was a pretty happy person. He never liked crowds, so he mostly stayed at home but occasionally went out to the city with his father. Hyratio was also quite intelligent; he had IQ of 160, not as high as his Uncle Tails, but still pretty high for someone his age. He was shy and outgoing, but also had a little bit of temper on him due his teen years.

One night, Hyratio was watching TV when the door opened and his father came in. Sonic sighed as he shut the door behind him.

"How was work, dad?" Hyratio asked.

"Busy," Sonic told him. "I'm working on a computer project that has to be due by the weekend, so I have to work on some of it here."

Hyratio frowned; he was hoping to spend some time with his father. "Oh...I see," he said, disappointed.

Sonic noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I...I was hoping to spend some time with you this week."

The older hedgehog sighed and sat down next to Hyratio, putting an arm around his son. "I'm sorry, son, but I can't this week. Maybe we could next week."

Hyratio's frown deepened and he crossed his arms, pouting. "It's not fair. I stay home alone when you're at work all week, and hardly get to spend time with you because you're always working!"

Sonic patted Hyratio's back. "Don't look so down, son. I'll get some time off, and we can have some free time together. Promise."

Hyratio looked up at him, his frown instantly turning into a smile. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise. Now come on; let's have some dinner. I'll start making it."

He stood up and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some hot dogs. Sonic put a pot on the stove and heated it up, putting the hot dogs in. He saw Hyratio still watching TV.

"What are you watching?" He called into the other room.

"Grimm," Hyratio shouted back. "It's pretty good."

Sonic smiled and went back to his cooking. half an hour later, he was done.

"Pace, dinner's ready!" He yelled.

Hyratio rushed to the table and sat down, picking up a fork and knife. "Great!"

Sonic served his plate and sat down. The two were about to eat when the doorbell rang. Both set their utensils down and looked to the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hyratio asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Sonic said. "I wonder who would be calling at 8 PM."

Hyratio sighed and stood up, then walked to the front door. He opened it and saw a female cat and a ten year old blue hedgehog. The cat smiled at him.

"Hello," the purple cat said. "Is Sonic here?"

The teenager blinked, shy. He turned and yelled, "Dad! Someone's at the door for you!"

Running was heard as Sonic came into view. He saw the cat and stopped. "B...Blaze?"


	3. Blaze's Return

Chapter 3: Blaze's Return

"Hello Sonic," Blaze spoke, softly.

"Blaze," Sonic said, crossing his arms.

Blaze looked at Sonic with tears in her eyes. "I...I know it's been hard for you but...I want us to try again."

Sonic's eyes widened and he turned to Hyratio. "Pace, go to your room." Hyratio nodded and went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. Sonic looked back at Blaze, glaring angrily at her. "Why come back now? You left Hyratio and I ten years ago! All because of a stupid fight. Hyratio grew up without a mother because of you!"

Blaze sighed and nodded her head at him. "I know, and I'm sorry."

The blue hedgehog scoffed. "And who is that?" He asked, nodding to the person beside Blaze.

Blaze smiled as she looked down to the hedgehog standing beside her. "This is Ogilvie." Blaze looked at Sonic with a smile on her face. "He's your youngest son."

Sonic stared at her. "Wh...what?"

"I was pregnant when I left. I looked after him these past ten years. He has your speed and my fire powers."

Sonic looked at his son. He didn't know what to say. Ogilvie smiled.

"Ciao. Esso's bello incontrarvi. (Hi. It's nice to meet you.)" He said in Italian, with an Italian accent.

Sonic blinked at his accent, along with the foreign language. His second son was Italian? Blaze looked at him. "Ogilvie doesn't speak much English, I'm afraid. He was born in Spagonia, Italy. He just said that it's nice to meet you."

Sonic nodded at him and looked back to Blaze. She seemed quite uncomfortable, her eyes shifting away from him. "So, can we start over?"

"Why do you want to start over?" Sonic asked. "Why now?"

Blaze sighed, looking back up to him. "I want to do for the kids, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Let me talk to Pace about this."

He walked upstairs and into Hyratio's room. His son was reading a book, and looked up when his father came in.

"What is it, dad?" He asked.

Sonic sat down on Hyratio's bed. "Hyratio...do you remember your mother?"

Hyratio thought about it and shook his head. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"She's here."

The teen blinked in shock. "That...that was her?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Along with her son, Ogilvie. She left ten years ago. Now she's back."

"Son? I have a brother?"

"Apparently."

"Why's she showing up so suddenly?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Apparently, she wants to try again."

"Can...can I see her?" Hyratio asked after a few minutes.

Sonic looked at him and sighed, then stood. "All right...let's go see Blaze."

He walked out of the room as Hyratio followed behind. They went into the lounge room where Blaze and Ogilvie were waiting. Once Hyratio saw them, he started getting nervous.

Ogilvie saw his sibling and looked at his mother. "Che's mio fratello? (That's my brother?)"

Blaze nodded. Hyratio looked at the two, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So...you're my mom?" He asked Blaze.

The female cat walked over to him and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Ogilvie walked up to them and glanced at Hyratio. "So, you're my fratello (brother)," he said to Hyratio, speaking the last part in Italian.

Hyratio frowned, trying to figure out the meaning and then realized what he said as well as his accent. "Yeah...I guess I am. Didn't know you had an Italian accent."

Ogilvie grinned. "I was born in Spagonia, and I know Italian. Can't speak English very well, though. I mostly speak in my native language."

As the two boys talked, Blaze walked over to Sonic, smiling. Sonic sat on the couch and yawned tiredly.

"Why did you leave?" Sonic asked with anger in his voice "I never wanted you to go."

Blaze looked him in the eyes. "You were always working late, and were never around to help me take care of Hyratio. When you came home, you just wanted to sleep, leaving me to feed him and put him to bed. It was the only way to you a more responsible parent."

"Well as it turns out, I'm still working late! Hyratio was only three when you left!" Sonic yelled. "Because of you, he grew up without a mother! I had to take care of him myself, often thinking that you were coming back! And now I find out you have a son? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Ogilvie and Hyratio looked over at the two in worry. Before Sonic could speak again, Hyratio walked up to him. "Dad...please...don't fight. I don't want you two to split up again."

"And I just found my fratello (brother)," Ogilvie told Blaze. "Voglio arrivare a conoscerlo (I want to get to know him.)"

Blaze looked at Sonic, who just glared at her. Finally, he stood up.

"Get out," he said, and walked up to his room.

Hyratio stared after his father in shock. Sonic had ignored him and instead of doing what both he and Ogilvie wanted he did what he, Sonic, had wanted. Hyratio frowned and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Blaze sighed and stood up. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Ogilvie walked over. "Ti senti bene, madre? (Are you okay, mother?)"

"I...I don't know, Ogilvie," she told him. "I thought Sonic had forgiven me after all these years." She stood up. "Come on; let's go. We're not welcome here."

She walked out of the house. Ogilvie sighed and followed her, hoping that they could be a family again.


End file.
